


Miraculous Ladybug- Stepping Out of The Comfort Zone

by MadgeBlack



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadgeBlack/pseuds/MadgeBlack
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is madly in love with Adrien Agreste. She finally follows her heart instead of hiding. What will happen? How will Adrien react? How will this story end?*Warning* This story may contain some sexual activity. This story can also contain bad language at points.Please enjoy!





	1. The Beginning

It was a cloudy day in the park. Marinette and Alya were sitting eating lunch.  
“Girl, you look worried. What’s going on?” Alya asked.  
“Well, I think I finally want to tell Adrien how I feel,” Marinette answered sheepishly.  
Marinette had loved Adrien for a little over a year now. Alya, her best friend, was the only one that knew about the major crush.  
As the sat there talking; Alya cheered Marinette on. Alya loved the thought of Marinette and Adrien together. Alya wanted to see her friend take the huge leap and finally do something about her love for Adrien. Though, at the same time, she was secretly terrified of the answer Marinette might receive.  
“ You go for it, girl! I’ll be right here waiting for you and if you don’t come back, I’ll just assume the best.” Alya said winking at her friend and receiving a giggle.  
“I hope it turns out that way.” She said as she stood and began to walk toward Adrien  
who was across the park eating with Nino.  
Marinette turned back a few times out of fear, but soon managed to stand in front of the  
two boys.  
“Um… A-Adrien can I talk to y-you in private?” She asked, shocked that she had said a  
full sentence.  
“Yeah sure,’ Adrien answered, ‘I’ll be right back Nino.”  
“Okay, dude,” Nino responded barely glancing up from his hearty meal.  
The two teens walked out onto the sidewalk; out of sight from the two friends.  
“So what did you want to talk about?” Adrien asked.  
“Well… I actually just wanted to… to um… to tell you something.” She said.  
Marinette was fidgeting like a leaf being blown in an autumn breeze. She refused to look  
at the boy out of fear that she would lose her nerve.  
“I wanted to say that I lo-...,’ she paused, took a deep breath, then continued, ‘I lo-... I…  
love you.” She said finally.  
She looked up at him hoping for a sign of a good reaction. She felt worried by the look she received. He looked at her as if he was pitying her.  
“Marinette, I’m sorry, but I don’t return your feelings. I’m afraid, I love someone else.”  
Adrien said.  
Marionette felt her heart crack, but she had promised herself she wouldn’t cry. She quickly made up for her broken heart by rambling.  
“It's okay. I understand. 100% get it. There's no worries. I mean we can still be friends. I just had to get that off my chest. Not that it was a burden to like you, but I've told you now. Um Alya's waiting for me and Nino is waiting for you. So got to go. Talk to you another time. Bye.” Marinette said she spoke quickly and it was the first time she hadn't stuttered around him.  
She quickly turned her back to him and walked away with her head held high. She didn't want him to know how hurt she was.  
“Um… Bye…” Adrien said in a dumbfounded way even though she couldn't hear him anymore.  
Marinette walked tall, but she felt so small. When Alya saw her walk up with a small smile, she stood excitedly.  
“Oh my gosh… Does he like you back?!” She exclaimed guessing based on Marinette's face.  
“Um… Can we go?” Marinette asked almost pleading.  
Alya understood instantly.  
“Oh honey bee… Yeah let's go.” Alya said ushering Marinette out of the park.  
“I didn't cry…” Marinette said as they walked up to the school.  
“That's good honey bee…” Alya responded.  
It wasn't long until they were in the library with Marinette crying on Alya’s shoulder. Marinette told Alya how Adrien had liked someone else and Alya guessed it was Ladybug. She knew how many pictures he had asked her to share with him over the hero.  
Class was about to start so Marinette quickly went and washed her face. Alya was once again the only person that knew Marinette’s secret.  
The class went slowly, but Marinette held strong. She held Alya’s hand under the desk the entire time.  
When class ended Alya had to stay after to help the teacher. She had offered for Marinette to stay until she was finished, but Mari just wanted to get home.  
She didn't get far when Chloe stopped her just outside of the school. No one was there except for them.  
“So Mari-brat, I heard Adrien turned you down flat. Guess your the loser. It's about time you saw how foolish you were to go after MY Adrikins!” Chloe said sternly.  
“Chloe… He likes someone else we both lose.” She answered.  
“Psh you are so funny. Who do you think he was talking about… ME of course. He told me a long time ago how much he loved me.” Chloe said as she pushed Marinette down into a puddle of water. She took out her phone and snapped a photo of the poor brokenhearted girl.  
“Now everyone will see how disgusting you are. Well except Adrien. He's seen enough of your ugly face. This is what happens when you think you're good enough. Do yourself a favor and move to China where you belong.” Chloe said before walking away.  
Marinette looked at herself in the murky water when she suddenly saw Alya running towards her.  
“Oh my god! Girl are you okay?” She asked in a worried tone.  
“No…” Mari answered as she began to cry.  
Alya helped Mari home and thanked the world that it was Friday. As soon as Alya made sure Mari was comfortable, she went back out to find Chloe. Instead of finding Chloe she found Adrien and Nino.  
“Hey Alya.” Adrien greeted.  
“This is your fault! Why did Mari have to fall for you!? Do you know how much she’s cried over you?!” Alya said in rage.  
“What? But she wasn’t crying…” He said.  
Nino stood by listening, but remaining emotionless.  
“Not around you! She didn’t want you to feel bad! Do you know how much she’s done for you?! Of course not! She hides all of her sadness from you so you won’t worry about her! She made you the scarf that was from your dad! But when it was played of as a present from your dad, she didn’t tell you because she wanted you to be happy! She always puts others first! She does the things no one else wants to do! She listens to everyone else's problems and never asks for anything in return! And you… you have to be in love with Ladybug! You don’t even know who she really is! I’ll bet you have her on this great pedestal! She can’t do anything wrong by you right?! Well wake up!! As far as I’m concerned you and Chloe are both to blame if Marinette gets akumatized!” Alya said.  
She started to walk away when Adrien called out, “Wait what did Chloe do?”  
“You haven’t seen?’ Alya said raising her phone to his face, ‘She told Mari to leave. She said she was useless. She said that Mari was a loser and that she was stupid to believe you could ever like her.”  
With that, Alya left to find Chloe.

Later that day at Adrien’s house. He was alone lying in his bed thinking about what Alya said. The scarf Mari had made him lay close next to his head. As he thought, he stared at the the name stitched into one end.  
Marinette  
Thoughts moved slowly through his head as he worked to process them all.  
...She didn’t want you to worry…  
...Do you know how much she’s cried over you?!...  
...Both you and Chloe are to blame for this…  
...She always listens to others…  
...never asks for anything in return…  
...You’ve put Ladybug on a Pedestal…  
Adrien grabbed the scarf and felt sorry for his friend.  
“Plagg we’re going to see Marinette.” Adrien said sternly.  
“What? Why?” Plagg said slightly shocked.  
“Plagg, claws out!” Adrien called bringing his kwami into his into his ring and transforming into Chat Noir.


	2. Seeking comfort

On the other side of town, Marinette is washing her face while trying to get Alya to go home.  
“Please Alya, I just want to sleep.” Marinette pleaded.  
“Well, all right, but please promise you’ll call if anything happens,” Alya responded.  
“Of course.” Mari gave a smile as she walked out of the bathroom and gave her friend a hug.  
Alya left praying that Marinette wouldn’t get akumatized. When Alya was gone Tikki came out of hiding.  
“Are you okay Mari? You’ve washed your face five times now.” Tikki said as Mari started to cry again.  
“Not really, but if Alya stayed any longer she would spend the night and she had plans this weekend with Nino,” Marinette said.  
“Oh Marinette, you're so caring. Adrien doesn’t deserve you.” Tikki said hugging Mari’s face.  
Thanks, Tikki. I’m gonna get some fresh air.” Marinette said standing.  
“Okay. I’m gonna stay in here. It’s cold outside tonight. Please take a coat with you.” Tikki said with worry laced in her words.

Marinette nodded before grabbing a coat and heading out onto the balcony. She dropped her coat on a chair as goose bumps began to develop on her arms. Her tears were drying quickly in the cold wind. Chat landed on the roof behind Marinette without her noticing. He noticed the coat lying on the chair and dropped down as Marinette started to shiver.  
“Purr-rincess you really shouldn’t be out in the cold,” Chat said.

Marinette went still then rubbed away at her eyes before turning towards the cat.  
“Chat w-what are you doing here?” she said in shock.  
“I heard how bad of a day you had, so I came to check up on you…. You’ve been crying…. What’s wrong princess.” Chat said while covering Mari with her coat, “He really hurt you didn’t he.”  
He wrapped her up in his arms and they sat quietly. 

What started silent, became a telling of Marinette’s entire day. When the story was done, Marinette found that she felt more comfort from Chat then from anyone else.  
“Princess, you’re shaking. You should go inside and get some rest.” Chat said trying to get Mari to open the door.  
“But then you’ll leave. Could you come inside just for a little bit?” Marinette asked.

Chat could see how scared she was to be alone. He knew she really didn’t want to be akumatized. Chat scooped her up and took her inside. Tears were still visible on her face. He tucked her into bed and sat on the edge.  
“You can get a bit more comfortable if you would like.” She said patting the bed beside her.

Chat blushed slightly without Marinette noticed. He then moved around until he was sitting next to Marinette and his legs were propped up. They sat in silence once again until marinette spoke up.  
“You know...I don’t even know why I fell for him. I mean, when I first met Adrien, I thought he was horrible because I judged by what I saw. Then when the rain came he… he shared his umbrella with me and… well, I don’t know it just clicked to me. And the more I met him the more I fell because I found out how kind and caring he was. I would never have thought that he would love someone like Chloe.” She said.  
Chats’ ears perked up as he listened and with a bit of shock he said, “Wait, how do you know he loves her?”  
“Chloe told me about how he confessed his love for her.” She said looking down at her small empty hands.  
“How do you know she didn’t lie? I don’t think that Adrien guy likes her, but maybe Ladybug. I’ve seen how he acts around her.” Chat said looking to the sky as if having a flashback.  
“Well, either way, he likes someone else. It won’t be easy getting over him, but,” She paused for a moment as she yawned, then continued drowsily, “but I’ll do it someday.”  
“I’ll be here for you as long as you need me princess so don't ever think you're alone okay?” Chat said hopefully.  
“Okay… Chat? You like Ladybug right?” She asked.  
“Um… Yeah. Yeah, I do.” He responded.  
“I don’t want to put you down, but what if she likes someone else.” She asked.  
“Well I guess I’ll just have to get over her with a little help from a friend,” He said looking over at Marinette.

They talked a small bit more before Marinette fell asleep on Chat. Chat detransformed.  
“What are you doing!?” Plagg said in a shouting whisper.  
“Wake me up early tomorrow so she doesn’t have to wake up to Adrien. I’ll give you cheese.” Adrien said in a hushed voice.  
“But you don’t like her. I thought you were just visiting!” Plagg said.  
“But she’s my friend and I don’t want to leave her like this. Please, Plagg just do it.” Adrien said.  
Plagg groaned to himself before speaking.  
“Fine, but it’s not my fault if she gets led on by Chat Noir.” He said.  
“She won’t,” Adrien said before getting into a more comfortable position and falling asleep with Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep your days magical. I'll see you in the next chapter. I update every Saturday. Also please let me know what you thought and tell me if I'm doing anything wrong. I love to make my stories better! I'm sorry It's a short one, but it's only because I posted the story yesterday. Bye~


	3. Confession after Battle

In the morning, Plagg woke up Adrien, as planned. As Adrien woke up, he realized he had been cuddling with Marinette the entire night. Adrien snuck downstairs from Marinette’s bed.   
“Plagg claws out!” He said quietly.  
Chat went back up and kissed Marinette’s head before turning toward the door. Marinette quickly grabbed his hand.  
“You’re leaving?” She asked still half asleep.  
“Yes princess, please go back to sleep,” Chat answered as Mari nodded and quickly fell back to sleep.

When Marinette woke up, she glanced around her room. The room seemed bright compared to yesterday. She got up and walked to the window revealing a bright blue sky and she decided today would be better than the last. 

Marinette ran to her closet quickly to get dressed. Once that was done Mari began to take anything and everything if it had something to do with Adrien. Tikki chased Mari around the room as she did this.  
“Are you sure you’re ready to take everything down so quickly?” Tikki asked.  
“Yeah, after all, it’s a bit stalkerish to keep so many pictures of him around and to know his schedule,” Mari answered as she grabbed an empty box from her closet.  
“I’m happy you finally see that, but getting rid of everything so quickly isn’t going to speed up the process,” Tikki said.  
The small kwami watched as her owner shoved everything into a box, close it up, and put it safely on a shelf in her closet.  
“I understand that Tikki, but it has to go. I can’t keep looking at all of that stuff.” Mari said when the work was finally done.

“Marinette!” her mother called “Can you come down and take care of the bakery while you’re father and I head to the store?”   
“Yes, mama. I’ll be right down,” Mari answered before heading downstairs.

In the mayor's garden, a worker clipped away happily at unsightly bushes. He made beautiful figures from the bushes. He loved his job sculpting the velvety green leaves.   
“You're doing it all wrong!” Chloe screamed; running toward the helpless man, “If these stupid plants are taller than me they don’t need to be here! Daddy!”  
The worker shriveled up on himself as the mayor came at his daughter's call.  
“What is it darling?” He asked in a sweet voice.  
“Daddy, this stupid man is trying to humiliate me!” She cried acting as if she had just been stabbed.  
“Sir, I wouldn’t do such a thing, I simply did my job,” The worker said slightly annoyed with the teen's ploy for attention.  
Chloe looked at her dad with puppy eyes.   
After looking back and forth between the two, the mayor made up his mind. “Well, you won’t make fun of my daughter now anyways because you're fired!” He said.  
“But-” He tried to plead.  
“No!” The mayor interrupted.

The worker hunched his shoulders and walked away quietly after noticing the evil smile that the teenager was harboring. Little by little the worker's anger kicked in. He saw a small dark butterfly land on his clippers and disappear inside them.  
“Leaf Man. Are you tired of people that throw you away for no reason? Well, I have a proposition. Get me the miraculous and you can have your revenge.” Hawkmoth said as he entered the young man’s mind.

The simple worker transformed into a villain with the power to turn people to plants.Leaf Man turned and walked proudly back to the garden. He took Chloe hostage and turned the mayor to leaves. He then went around Paris turning people to plants as everyone tried to run away in terror.   
“You put me down you smelly old creep!” Chloe screamed.  
“Alright, I’ll put you down… in the sewer!” He yelled before throwing her down into the dark filthy water.  
As Chloe screamed curses at the villain, Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up at the scene.  
“Woah, I think he’s a bit green with envy,” Chat said.  
“Chat,’ Ladybug said rolling her eyes, ‘That’s not funny. Now come on.”  
Ladybug and Chat Noir went down to fight Leaf Man.

The fight went back and forth, as always, Ladybug and Chat Noir came out victorious.  
“Ladybug… can we talk for a moment?” Chat asked nervously after Ladybug released the butterfly and everything went back to normal again.  
“One moment Chat,” She answered walking toward the poor worker, “Are you alright?” Ladybug said  
“What happened?” He asked.  
“You were akumatized. May I ask what happened right before the fight?” Ladybug said so as to clear the man’s mind.

He told her his short story and she understood.  
“It is alright now. Hey, I know of a family that wants to start a small garden if you're up for it.” She said.  
He brightened up “Really?” He asked like a child.  
“Yes, here, this is their card. Tell them Ladybug sent you.” She said before leaving.

Ladybug joined Chat Noir on the roof of a random building after taking Chloe home.   
“You wanted to talk with me Chat?” She asked.  
“Um… yeah,” He said as he fiddled with his tail, “I wanted to tell you that, I love you Ladybug.”  
She looked at him in shock.  
“I’m sorry Chat, but I’m trying to get over someone right now.” She answered.  
Chat looked at his feet before his ring beeped loudly.  
“Well, I have to go M’Lady. See you next time.” He said before turning to leave.  
Ladybug watched him go, then she left to her own house.

At the Agreste mansion, Chat dropped into his room through the window and detransformed.   
“Why did you do that?” Plagg asked  
“I… Well I figured since Marinette had the courage to tell me her feelings then I should be able to tell Ladybug how I feel. I can’t believe she’s getting over someone else. Who do you think had her eye?” Adrien said.  
“I don’t know. You, humans, are too confusing if you ask me. Always chasing after that gross love stuff.” Plagg said nibbling at his cheese.   
Adrien looked out his window. His eye caught something light blue and he looked at it with more interest. It was the scarf Marinette had made for him.  
When Plagg finished his cheese Adrien decided to visit his princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please keep your days magical. I update every Saturday. Bye~  
> ~Madge Black


End file.
